Recuerdame, por favor
by fflora
Summary: "Nuevamente estoy sola" se lamentaba una pelirosa, abrazada a si misma mientras lloraba. Nadie recuerda quien es Sakura Haruno, es como si se hubiera borrado de la mente de todos sus amigos y… de su novio. Ella necesita saber que está pasando… y para su sorpresa no será la única que está sufriendo en esto.


_Capitulo uno: Sakura_

 **No pienso olvidarte.  
**  
Desde hace un mes mi vida se volvió un infierno. Cuanto cada día que pasa, esperando ansiosa que todo esto solo sea una pesadilla pero no, es mi triste realidad. A lo largo de mis 17 años viví diversos malos momentos, entre ellos la muerte de mi abuelo –quien era un padre para mí- pero nada se comparaba con este punzante y fuerte dolor en el pecho. Podían ocurrirme miles de cosas… ¿Esto tenía que pasarme? Parecía una mala broma por lo improbable que era… lo peor de todo, era que él estaba medito en el medio…

Todos me han olvidado, mis amigos, lo que queda de mi familia, nadie me conoce… no saben quién soy, el nombre _Sakura_ recién llega a sus vidas, cuando ellos conforman todos mis recuerdos.

Pero lo peor sin duda es que Sasuke no me recuerde, después de todo, él es mi único gran amor, mi novio que ya no me recuerda, que no tiene idea de todos los hermosos recuerdos que pasamos junto a nuestro mejor amigo Naruto. Ambos no tienen idea quien soy, solo una simple compañera nueva… sí, soy una persona ajena a sus vidas, cuando ellos dos significan la mía.

Y esto es lo más doloroso de todo, porque yo no puedo hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Los tengo siempre presente, a todos pero más que nada a ellos dos… pero Sasuke… ¿Por qué tú también? Si me acompañaras podríamos salir adelante, juntos… pero estoy sola, como siempre lo he estado antes de que tú aparezcas… sola… lo peor es que no puedo dejar de amarlo, eso me hace sentir mucho más mi soledad, porque su compañía me ayudaba demasiado a sobrellevar mi dolor.

Limpie mis lágrimas con el puño de mi saco y luego pase mi manga sobre las hojas de mi cuaderno. Sople fuertemente y me mordí mi labio por los nervios que sentía. Mire hacia adelante… el amanecer era sumamente hermoso. Estaba encima del gran edificio de actividades físicas y laboratorios que tiene el Instituto Hashirama, necesitaba tener un momento de inspiración para poder decir adiós…

Tome la lapicera y continúe escribiendo.

"Pero luego de tanto tiempo intentando que mínimamente recuerdes que tu… sabes de mí, algo que me dé esperanza de que todo sería como antes… me di cuenta que no iba a pasar, ni siquiera sé porque nadie sabe quién soy. La verdad es que tengo mucho miedo, esta esperanza e ilusión que intento mantener me mata por dentro cada vez que te miro de lejos, sabiendo que no puedo acercarme y besarte como haría normalmente…

Soy una desconocida para ti, pero tú eres mi novio.

Ya no lo tolero, cada vez intento ser fuerte y poder levantar la cabeza pero simplemente estoy destruida. Este sentimiento es mucho más poderoso que yo. Soy débil, perdóname Sasuke…

Por eso te digo adiós, de todas maneras no me recuerdas… pero si por hipotético caso en varios años lo haces, quiero que sepas que fuiste la luz de mis días, junto a Naruto… mándale saludos a ese imbécil, dile que lo aprecio mucho (no más que a ti).

En fin, el nombre _Sakura Haruno_ , el mío, se ira de tu mente como todo lo que vivimos, solo será un vago y confuso recuerdo.

Pero yo desde donde quiera que este, te amare por siempre.

Porque tú fuiste la persona que me cuido y acompaño, aquella a la que le estoy completamente agradecida. Nunca podré olvidarme del día que te conocí en la academia, como me hiciste una mueca apretando tus labios y yo me escondí detrás de mi abuelo por lo ruborizada que estaba; siempre he querido repetir nuestro primer beso a los 12 años pero más que nada el que ocurrió tres años después, donde sabía que era completamente correspondida tuya y que me amabas…"

Limpie una lagrima que cayó sobre la hoja y luego volví a secarme las mejillas. Estaba explotando, mi corazón no daba abasto de los fuertes golpes que daba contra mi pecho. Mire la hoja y termine de despedirme…

"Esas noches mirando las estrellas, tantos besos y abrazos, tantos mimos y risas; nuestra primera vez, con mi timidez y tu prevención, bueno los dos somos iguales en ese sentido, amo hacer el amor contigo Sasuke, como esa vez que estuvimos en la mesa de billar de Naruto; cada vez que dormimos juntos; y, también, como me hiciste parte de tu familia… pero nada volverá, y eso no lo tolero.

Gracias por todo Sasuke-kun.

Te amo…

Tu molestia, Sakura Haruno"

Arranque la hoja con cuidado, le di unas cuantas miradas pero termine guardándola en un sobre blanco común, donde afuera estaba su nombre. Apoye lo que escribí junto otras dos cartas, una para Naruto Uzumaki y la última para Kakashi-sensei… les hubiera escrito a los demás, como Hinata, Ino, Sai –aunque siempre me ha llamado fea-, Neji, Kiba, Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru, Tenten y al no tan pequeño Konohamaru… pero hacer eso solo haría que mi dolor cresca, recordando lo bueno que no puedo tener eso simplemente me destruye. Oh, también una carta a Shino, pobre me he olvidado de él… pasa que es tan callado que muchas veces pasa desapercibido por lo tranquilo que es.

Me levante del piso y me encamine hasta el final del techo, quedando a dos pies de tirarme por ahí mismo. Estaba decidida a hacerlo pero apreté fuertemente mi guardapelo que llevaba en mi pecho. Lo abrí torpemente, con mis manos temblando, y observe la foto.

Ahí estoy con Sasuke-Kun, abrazados en la academia… y del otro lado había una foto con el equipo siete, que todos los años nos postulábamos en los concursos del colegio, estaba con Sasuke y Naruto a mis costados cada uno y detrás nuestro Kakashi-sensei, molestándolos a ambos moviéndoles el cabello.

Solté el guardapelo y antes de poder saltar… recordé.

 _"Respiraba agitadamente, no entiendo que pasa. ¿Cómo es que todos me ignoran? Nadie sabe mi nombre… esto… esto tiene que ser una mala broma, kuso. No puede ser, ¿Qué mierda pasa?_

 _Mi cabeza iba a miles de preguntas a la vez, mientras que intentaba sostenerme por mis nervios. Quería largar todo mi llanto, pero mis piernas no reaccionaban para moverme. Pero al levantar la mirada noté que ahí se encontraba él, con su típico uniforme escolar y cruzado de brazos, estaba dándome la espalda. El hecho de que mi novio no me recuerde me hacía un completo vacío en el pecho._

 _Comencé a correr, saque fuerzas de quien sabe dónde._

 _-¡No te vayas! –grite al ver que iba a irse en mi dirección contraria. Aumente mi paso y, en cuestión de segundos, estaba abrazada a su espalda, uniendo mis manos sobre su pecho. Mis lágrimas caían con más fuerza, gemía del dolor mientras chillaba de la angustia y grite- ¡Recuérdame, Sasuke-kun! ¡Recuérdame! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!_

 _Seguía rogándole, y parecía que iba a deshidratarme por todas las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas. Estaba cansada, dolorida, confundida. Solté un poco el agarre y eso basto para que siguiera caminando. Me estaba ignorando, no me recordaba. Paso lo mismo con Naruto… no, no lo entiendo._

 _-Kuso… -murmure intentando contenerme de gritar._

 _Volví a mirar a Sasuke y él justo se volteó, mostrándome una pequeña sonrisa pícara y me miraba sin una pisca de sentimientos en su mirada._

 _-Molestia –indico para después seguir su camino."_

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, como si eso pudiera sacar su rostro de mi mente. Tome aire y avance un paso. No voy a mentir, tengo miedo. Cuando leía en los diarios que alguien se suicidaba pensaba ¿Qué puede llevarte a hacer eso? ¿Por qué la gente de Japón no piensa?

Bueno, creo que ser olvidada por todos es suficiente para desaparecer… después de todo, no puedo vivir de recuerdos y momentos que supuestamente nunca existieron. Tampoco quiero olvidarlos, ese es mi mayor temor. Que un día, Sakura Haruno sea otra y no la que soy en realidad. Voy a morir siendo la misma persona, con esos recuerdos que todos a lo largo de mi vida me formaron.

Di otro paso pero simplemente antes de caer, sentía como me inclinaba, alguien me tomo de la cintura tirándome hacia atrás. Sentí el contacto de mis manos contra el piso y abrí mis ojos con fuerza. Unos orbes negros me miraban asustados, de sus ojos salían leves lágrimas que me hicieron soltar un suspiro. Estaba tan despeinado como siempre, su cabello azabache estaba hermosamente desacomodado dándole su aspecto de rebelde.

-Sasuke-kun

El muchacho se puso de pie y me miro, por unos segundos sin decir una palabra, pero luego me tendió la mano ayudándome a levantarme.

-Yo… -quería llorar pero a la vez estaba muy ruborizada y confundida.

-Ven, te invito a mi casa y puedes… contarme lo que te sucede, supongo.

Asentí y el comenzó a caminar, con ambas manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón, mientras me daba la espalda bajando la escalera. Yo iba detrás de él, pensando.

-Eres toda una molestia –habló con su tono ronco, pero podía notar preocupación en él. Se acercó hasta mí y, con sus dedos, golpeo levemente mi frente para después sonreírme con dulzura- No podía dejar que hagas eso, algo me decía que no te deje ir… Sakura.

Ese contacto, por más lejos que estuvieran nuestros corazones, me hacía sentir fuerzas, amor… que había esperanzas de que todo fuera como antes. Mientras bajaba las escaleras mire para el cielo llevándome por sorpresa que la luna estaba de un fuerte color rojo… no entendía que estaba pasando, pero de alguna manera lo averiguare.

Me recordaras, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

 _Hola a todos! Gracias por leer esta nueva idea, ¿Qué opinan? Por cierto, tengo otras dos historias de Naruto:_

 _Mi salvación "En el Instituto Hashirama, de Konoha, todo cambia con un nuevo año escolar. Sasuke regresa y nota, para su sorpresa, que cierta pelirosa no es molesta sino fría con él. Naruto y Hinata no pueden llevarse bien. Gaara se reencuentra con su amor de verano y Neji… bueno, el esta debatiendo contra sus hormonas."_

 _y Solo tú (esta es nueva) "Sasuke Uchiha está cansado que decidan por él, principalmente en la idea del casamiento. Como no puede romper él mismo su compromiso con Karin, el joven azabache contratara a una mujer para que lo ayude. Pero esa pelirosa puede traerle más de un problema, además de sus buenas noches. Sakura Haruno dará tan buenos orgasmos como dolores de cabeza."_

 _Pueden pasarse si quieren. Saludos!_


End file.
